


【杰叽r】还不能休息哦

by Ricard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杰叽 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricard/pseuds/Ricard
Summary: 注意事项:ooc有，文笔渣，新手上路play:道具，捆绑，限制，轻微尿射





	【杰叽r】还不能休息哦

某坐在后座上的叽时不时地蹭着双腿，一本正经地样子却掩盖不住他微微泛红的耳朵，以及大口的喘气都被旁边的人看在眼里。他装作不知情的样子看向窗外，嘴角的上扬却掩盖不住他的一些不得行的思想。

随着冷风扑面而来和关门的声音，司机松了一口气，他正准备转身却被突如其来的黑暗制止了。

他不知道哪来的黑布将那对诱人的眼睛蒙住，然后手一路向下，直到摸到想要的东西，然后抓住，快速地抽动着。另一只手也没有乖乖听话，它掀开司机的衣服，揉捏这胸前的一点。

“呜...别动...我…啊！”那个玩意狠狠地顶在了敏感点上，突如其来的快感差点让司机交代这里，因为失去的视觉让他身体变得意外的敏感，尤其是能该死的感受到身体里还插着道具的那种羞耻感。他腿颤抖着，手自觉地扶上了门。

“真是让人惊喜，先生我没想到您会有这种癖好...夹着道具去吃饭？”

“唔…你...慢点”又是一个深顶，不偏不倚地顶在敏感点上。他无力地坐在地上，但是并没有得到解脱。深色裤子私密处的位置已经变深，鬼知道他会在众人地注视下偷偷来几发呢？

杰克一把将地上的人捞起，大幅度的动作差点让他再一次交代，褐色的眸子像是被雾蒙住，身体的颤抖加上他不安分地蹭着杰克。处处都在暗示着让他对他做点什么。

他十分绅士地将司机放在床上，脱掉他的衣服，手腕上缠住的布料感让他意识到不对劲，他刚开始挣扎，却因手速没杰克快。他的手和脚还是被绑在了一起。据某个和他相处一年多了的人，下面将要发生的事情他一点也不想知道。

“你是魔鬼嘛！你个糟老头子！要做就赶紧做...你给我喝了什么...”趁着说话的空隙，微凉的液体被盗入他的口中，他咽下去的时候才反应过来这不是不同的水。

“一个能让你快乐的东西，我认为你会很喜欢它的...看我找到了什么？遥控器。”

“杰克...呜...该死...你从哪弄到的……”药效可谓是十分的给力，腹部传来的燥热侵食着他的神经，后穴像是被千万只蚂蚁啃咬着，努力地吸咬这身后的玩物，流出少许的淫水。他大口大口的喘气，空调传来的风都能让他感觉到快感。他脑内正常的事情一片空白，剩下有的只是幻想着杰克的阴径狠狠地插入自己的画面。光是这一瞬间的画面，就让他...射了。

冰凉的柱状物塞进了司机的小孔，被限制住了的感觉让他十分不好受，他想结束但是后穴传来的瘙痒又希望他快点开始。

“嗯...杰克...让我射...” 

“小先生射多了可对身体不好...可惜我现在还不能和你玩...要来一起洗澡吗？”杰克恶趣味地按下了遥控器的开关一推到底。剧烈地快感让他头皮发麻，脚忍不住地蜷缩着，他不适应地将拿东西向外努力排除，却被杰克往里一按又压到了敏感点上。

他现在已经不想去挣扎了，后面一直流出的水让他脸红心跳，脑子里一边空白。爽到合不住的小嘴留下唾液，混合着眼泪滴在身旁。

在杰克的视角也是十分的诱人，白嫩的皮肤上微微泛红，爽到合不住的粉嫩的小嘴像是在勾引人一样，清晰可见已经泛红了的私密处收缩张合着按住假阴径，流出透明的液体。无法解脱的阴径微微颤抖，顶端流出了一点的精液

他低身安抚性地吻住了那个合不住的小嘴，温热的舌头自觉地跟着他缠绵。杰克满足地听着身下人的呻吟声，恋恋不舍的放开。他打开瓶子将剩下的一瓶倒进司机的嘴中。要是让他提前知道有两瓶他一定会捶死自己，可惜现在谁锤谁还不一定呢？

“呜...嗯...别...会...啊哈...会坏掉...的...”本来快要减弱的热潮又加倍地涌来，他身上多个地方像是被那羽毛蹭着，后穴突然涌出的热潮喷在假阴径上，随着空隙流出。他被这个假阴径弄到后射了。

杰克恶趣味地往里推了一下道具，它成功的将那玩意全部吞进，潮湿的后穴吸食着细长的两根手指，出来时顺带带出被沾了满手的淫汁。他不在意地将它抹在司机的大腿上，然后满足地捏了一把。

“呜...别动……啊...嗯……让...让我射……”

杰克慢慢地摘下蒙住眼罩的那块黑布，像个拆礼物的小孩一样，他轻轻地吻上泛红的眼角，仔细地看着那对微微失身的眼睛。他摘掉绑住他四肢的绳子，红色的印记暗示了这段发生的事情。

“真是顽强呢。”杰克恶趣味地握住他的分身，看着已经硬的不像样了的阴径他又想在挑逗他一会了。他抽出那个混着精液的小圆柱体，然后快速地撸动着。

“别……嗯...要……啊……”

大量的液体喷涌而出，随意地射在他的身上，久违的释放感差点让司机混过去，白色的透明液体使他显得十分的诱人。

他拿掉后穴的假阴径，将修长的手指放了进去，虽然知道已经扩张好了，但是他很想在折磨一下他。 手指在里面寻找着什么，直到按到了个微微突起的地方，他就知道他已经找到了。

“你快点...别磨磨蹭蹭的……呜！别...别抠……嗯……这……什么...噫...”两只手指用力地抠挖着敏感点，快要过去的热潮又被掀起。又是一发，白色的液体已经慢慢变得稀薄，他已经射不出什么了，可是杰克的手只要随便一抚摸，他就敏感的不行。

杰克从衣服里拿出一瓶润滑液，大量地挤在已经抽出来的手指上，他抹了一点在有些合拢不住的穴口上，然后把剩下的按照记忆抹在了敏感点附近。

当司机天真的以为他只是给他做扩张的时候他错了，本过去的热潮又一次猛烈地袭来，被突然一插倒底的后穴爽的不行，穴口吞吐这阴径，腰也不自觉地随着快速地抽插跟着扭。

“嗯...别...呜嗯...要……啊……坏掉了……”

杰克把他抱起，将他放在自己的身上。被抱起的司机又达到了一个新的深度，身后的水留在他的阴径上，任由阴径将粉嫩的肉带出来又插回去。快感埋没了他的理智，将阴径整个吞没的感觉让他爽上天。白色的液体不知道喷了多少回，射在他和杰克的腹部附近。

他现在已经说不出话了，在杰克凶狠地怼敏感点然后射之前，他早已只能射出淡又少得可怜的液体。被灌满地感觉让司机无力地倒在杰克的怀里，少量淡黄色的液体撒在床单上。

感受到后面的那玩意还在硬的司机绝望地看了一眼杰克，然后又被杰克换了一个姿势疯狂的艹快凌晨之前，杰克满意地看了一眼司机微微隆起的肚子，鬼知道在那一发后又发生了什么，咱也不敢说咱也不敢问啊……


End file.
